This invention relates to fuel supply systems, and, more particularly, relates to an LPG fuel supply system.
Internal combustion engines commonly use an LPG in the form of butane or propane, or mixtures thereof, as a fuel. Generally, these systems include a separate vaporizer which is heated from hot water supplied from the engine, and then delivered to a mixer separately mounted on or proximate the carburetor or intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The LPG fuel is delivered to the vaporizer, where it is converted from liquid to a gaseous state at a predetermined low pressure. The vaporizer fuel then passes through a pipe to a mixer where it is mixed with atmospheric air. The combustible mixture of air and vaporized fuel is then delivered to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine for burning. Such a system is disclosed and described in the Patent of Baverstock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,451, issued Mar. 3, 1964. The separate constuction, mounting, and operation of vaporizing and mixing systems at different locations increases the complexity of the device, and the pipe connections also increase the potential for leaks in the system. In addition, the separately constructed and mounted vaporizing and mixing units provide additional crowding of the already crowded engine compartment of modern-day vehicles.